


Pausas  forzadas.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, In love., Love, M/M, PWP, Smutt, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te voy a  extrañar  cuando no estés aquí" fué  lo último que alcanzó a  decir Noya antes de que Asahi lo besara en el  gimnasio.</p><p>[AsaNoya]  [AsaNoya] [AsaNoya]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pausas  forzadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!!no me pertenece.

Cuando Noya trató de decir que no ya tenía la lengua de Asahi trepando por su cuello como una araña, las manos acariciándole la espalda con violencia. Y su aliento golpeando su rostro.

-Hey Yuu no digas nada - dijo mientras lo cargaba y lo ponía contra la pared. 

Y así fue nuestro libero cerró los ojos y dejó por primera vez que se encargara de “todo” el trabajo, una sonrisa nerviosa salió de sus delgados labios cuando Asahi mordió su cuello, 

-No dejes marcas - dijo mientras se mordía su labio. Sus brazos al igual que las flexibles piernas rodearon al más alto y abrió la boca en señal de aprobación cuando la lengua traviesa de la estrella buscaba ingresar, el beso fue hambriento, desesperado, con dientes, sonrisas y mordidas de labios, la enorme mano de Asahi entre su cabello guiando la profundidad del beso, por que aunque la estrella pareciera Jesucristo de Santo no tenía nada, olvidaba la vergüenza y se hacia respetar en la cama, como ahora lo hacia con Noya, en el almacén del Gimnasio. Entre trapeadores, redes y balones. 

Un balón cayó sobre la cabeza de Asahi pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de los gemidos ahogados del más pequeño o de ese sutil gesto que hacia cuando terminaban un beso. 

Rescostó a Yuu sobre una colchoneta, primero le quitó la playera, mordió el cuello y deslizó la lengua por los hombros, disfrutó como nunca del rubor del más pequeño, Ah! Como disfrutaba tenerlo así, expuesto y sensible, pasó la lengua por el fuerte six pack delineando cada músculo con lengua y dientes, besó el ombligo, ocasionando que Yuu gimiera con desesperación.  
Bajó el resorte del short con los dientes, en un solo movimiento bajó la ropa interior, estaba desesperado, 

-Qué te puedo hacer Noya?- 

-Todo lo que tu quieras –

-Ah ¿Si? - dijo mientras hundía sus dientes en la cadera de Noya, disfrutó de la desnudez de Yuu, apreciando el delgado pero fuerte cuerpo, las perfectas piernas y el duro abdomen, ese cuerpo acompañado de el rostro sonrojado era perfecto a los ojos de Asahi. Se quitó la playera ante los ojos expectantes de Yuu, lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo la tersa piel debajo de él, tan cálido y frágil, sintió la dura erección del libero en su entrepierna desnuda parecía una invitación, una tentadora invitación, descendió por el torso de Yuu ignorando la petición de no dejar marcas, besó los testículos, lamió, olió y como nunca disfrutó de los sabores de Yuu, su delgada mano hundida en la melena castaña indicando el ritmo, demostró que podía engullir el miembro entero de Yuu con todo y todo, era de garganta amplia y boca flexible.

El flequillo dorado se adhería a la frente por el sudor, Yuu sentía que se le salía el alma en el orgasmo, el mejor puto orgasmo de su vida, Asahi seguía lamiendo mientras sus dedos dilataban al pequeño libero, esos dedos enormes se introducían con fuerza en el estrecho pasaje de Yuu, ocasionando gemidos, jalones de pelo y mordidas de hombro. 

-Puedes gemir Yuu, no hay nadie aún. 

-Asahi – continuó gimiendo Yuu al sentir la cantidad de dedos aumentar.

-Ya estás listo amor. Dijo a su oído Asahi, mordiendo la espalda de Yuu.

Con las piernas en hombros y con la seguridad de haberlo preparado correctamente, haló las caderas de Yuu hacia su miembro, penetrándolo con fuerza, era la primera y última vez que lo hacían en el gimnasio. Asahi casi pierde la razón cuando Yuu se retiró con una mano los mechones que tenía en la frente, sonriendo, mirando con confidencia a la estrella… “Su estrella”, se movía con fuerza, intentando llegar hacia donde jamás había llegado antes. Sintió el interior de Yuu ardiente y sofocante, sus brazos rodeándolo con desesperación, los labios demandantes que mordían y besaban lo que tuviera cerca. Jamás Yuu se había visto tan lindo. Terminaron inundando el almacén de gemidos, primero Yuu, casi asfixiándolo con sus piernas, y después Asahi hundiendo sus dientes en la clavícula del libero. Lo abrazó con piernas y brazos llenándose de calor y del dulce aroma que emanaba su cuello, Yuu pasó de un rostro lleno de placer a un semblante triste y sombrío. Ese era el entrenamiento de despedida, los de tercero se graduarían la semana entrante, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre, no más caminos de vuelta a casa tomados de la mano, no más besos en los callejones oscuros, no más pijamadas privadas. No más Asahi en Karasuno. Yuu hundió el rostro en el pecho de Asahi ocultando su tristeza. 

-Te voy extrañar Asahi

-Te amo Yuu

-Y yo te amo a ti. 

-Prométeme que estudiarás mucho para alcanzarme en Tokio. 

-Lo haré Asahi. 

Se sonrieron con confianza, lo que ellos tenían era épico indestructible e inigualable. no era una despedida todo parecía ser un Hasta pronto. 

 

*/-*/*/*-/Fin*/-*/-*/-*/

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. aunque personalmente a idea de Asahi dejando Karasuno me pone un poco triste *sniff* lo siento por Yuu. nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
